1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating switch mechanism for sliding operation which is arranged to an electronic device main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-81016 discloses, as a conventional art, an operating switch mechanism for sliding operation arranged to a compact electronic device, which selectively stops two relatively-transferring members at desired transfer positions by generating transfer resistance at desired positions of the two members. The operating switch mechanism comprises two rubber rollers at symmetric positions on the distal ends of two plate springs which abut against a projected cam of a main body casing.
In general one of conventional operating switch mechanisms, a metallic ball that is energized by a spring is fit and pull-out into/from an engaging hole arranged at the click position to obtain the click force.